Rei's Revenge
by unannehmlichkeiten
Summary: Rei turns the tables on the people who called her a doll. She becomes a whole new person, and everyone, though a little surprised, is starting to like it. Heavy suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Ayanami Rei was pissed. Everyone around her saw the same emotionless face, but she was definitely pissed. A chance encounter with Asuka on NERV HQ's notoriously slow elevators had resulted in a one-sided argument.

"It must be nice, being the favorite, eh Wonder Girl?"

"What?"

"Everyone knows that you're Commander Ikari's favorite, and the special treatment you get must be nice."

"I'm not the favorite. And I'm not treated any better, either."

"Don't you ever express yourself, Wonder Girl?"

"What?"

"Why don't you yell back at me, you doll!?"

"I am not a doll." SMACK

Asuka stormed out of the elevator a moment later, and turned back to look inside. Rei stood in the center of the elevator, a red scuff on her right cheek where Asuka had hit her. Rei retained her reserved look, though inwardly she was growing annoyed at everyone's disregard for her feelings. She definitely had feelings, she just did not feel the need to express them all the time. She was still quite annoyed by Asuka's rudeness, rounding the corner to the walkway over Unit 01's cage, heading for the locker rooms. As she approached, she saw Shinji talking with Misato.

"I just don't know how to talk with her, Misato."

"It's gonna be tough, Shinji."

"She's all about following orders, you know? She can be such a…"

"Doll?" Rei approached, filling in Shinji's sentence with a seemingly calm voice, though she was now more angry than she had ever felt.

"Rei… I… No! That's not what I was going to say."

"If you say so, Ikari." She began to walk away, trying to punish Shinji by not allowing him to apologize.

"Rei! I'm sorry! …"

Back at home, Rei lay in bed thinking. Everyone thought she was a doll, capable of following orders and nothing more. They needed to be shocked out of this stereotyping, no matter what. She didn't like the concept at first, but she was going to express emotion tomorrow. She planned out her new M.O. on paper. She started by making a list of what people found odd about her, then creating a way to do the complete opposite.

People say I rarely smile Smile no matter what I am speaking about

People say I speak mechanically Use creative words and slang

I never raise my voice Use vocal dynamics to extremes

I am always reserved and shy Be outgoing; seek people out to talk with

And last, but not least: Flirt with Shinji in public

Rei went to bed that night, holding her list above her head, reading it over and over again to burn it into her psyche. She was good at following orders; now she would act on her own orders. NERV was going to pay.

The next morning, Rei ran out of her apartment in her school uniform, headed for NERV HQ. She needed to get to Shinji before they got into work. She approached him speedily from behind as he walked slowly for the entrance.

"Good morning, Shinji!"

"Rei…?"

"That's right. How have you been?"

"Ok?"

"Alright then, I'll see you inside," she said, brushing past him, letting her butt push past Shinji's hand. She turned back, winked, and ran up to the Geofront entryway. Inside, she walked down the moving walkways, smiling as she passed Fuyutsuki, who was rather taken aback.

"Good morning, Professor Fuyutsuki!"

"Good morning, Rei…" She ran forward, letting the skirt of her uniform fly up in the back as she left him behind. It was time for her revenge on Asuka.

Asuka was in the locker room, getting changed into her plugsuit for the upcoming synch tests. Rei headed for her locker, and got changed into her own plugsuit. She pushed a button on the wrist, and the suit sealed itself tight around her body. She began to caress herself slowly as Asuka turned around to respond.

"What…what are you doing, Wonder Girl?"

"You know what I like most about these plugsuits, Asuka?"

"…What's that?"

"Mmm…They're so silky smooth… You ever feel that?"

"You're acting really weird, Rei…" Rei suddenly dropped her hands, letting her shoulders droop as a humongous frown came to her face.

"That makes me sad, Asuka. I just wanted to ask a friend a personal question…"

"Who…who are you, and what've you done with Rei?"

"You're breaking my heart, Asuka…" Rei began to bring tears to her eyes as she slowly turned away. Asuka reached out, and pulled Rei around by the shoulder. She was shocked to see a warm smile on the First Child's face; the smiling face leaned in and locked lips over Asuka's for a short but intense kiss. Rei parted with Asuka, who was frozen in place with her lips still engaged. Rei smiled one more time, and skipped away for the synch test. Asuka stayed there, frozen in shock and awe, nearly fainting in the steamy room.

As Shinji entered the elevator to bring him up to Unit 01's entry plug, Rei ran in, just barely getting inside before the door closed. She stood across the elevator cab, smiling at Shinji who tried his best to avert his eyes. He couldn't help but notice that Rei's plugsuit left very little to the imagination. Unlike Asuka's plugsuit, this one had no restraint in the chest; the shapes Rei's nipples were clearly visible. Shinji blushed heavily and turned away. Rei went in for the kill, approaching him and turning her back, looking seductively over her shoulder.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" She rubbed up against him, doing all the work while Shinji tried desperately to control his hands. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"…Ok." The elevator door opened, and Shinji stumbled out.

"Don't be a stranger, Ikari…" She winked as the doors closed, continuing her journey up to the top level for her final revenge.

Up in his remote office, Commander Ikari sat at his desk, marveling over something in a steel briefcase in front of him. His view was so eclipsed, and his attention so fixated that he did not notice Rei until it was too late. She reached up, and closed the case, bringing herself into view. The Commander was quite surprised; he hadn't called her up to his office. Rei just smiled slightly as she got up on top of the desk, and crawled on her hands and knees towards the Commander.

"Is this nice, Commander?"

"Rei…"

"Can you handle it, Commander?"

"Handle what?"

"Playing uke. Does the change…excite you?" She inched closer to the Commander's sweating face, then past it, whispering into his ear.

"It…it does…"

"Oh… I bet. So much better than a lifeless doll to play with, right?"

"Yes!"

"Well Commander, for now, I think I'll keep you waiting. Know why?"

"Waiting… Why?"

"I've got some things to do. With Shinji." The Commander's pupils shrank as he heard his son's name spoken in such a seductive way. Rei had the nerve to pick little Shinji over him? "See you later, Commander…" Rei walked out slowly, and took the elevator down to Level 32, where she would intercept Shinji as he got ready for a shower…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: You NEED to read "Rei's Revenge" before this. If you don't, you will have no clue why Rei is so Out Of Character. So read it! Once you're done, come on back and read this one.**

Rei slipped silently into the locker room, which was filling up with thick white steam from the showers. She saw Shinji's plugsuit draped over a bench, and removed her own. Her pale skin would still camouflage her in the dense steam, which would be convenient; she was going to surprise Shinji.

She crept into the shower, and saw her target. Shinji, partially obscured by the steam, stood under the hot deluge. He wasn't really washing himself; the heat just helped him to relax after synch tests. (Sitting in one spot for a few hours can make you pretty sore.) As he stood under the water, Rei approached, and emitted the tiniest of coughs to announce her presence.

Shinji whipped around to look where the noise had come from, but saw nothing; Rei had crouched low under the steam, and approached, keeping as low as possible to remain undetected. She found a small washcloth on the floor and picked it up, then came up right behind Shinji. She swept his legs out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. She quickly placed the washcloth over his eyes, and put a finger to his mouth in a nonverbal sign to keep quiet.

She picked up his hands, and began to guide them across a few choice areas of her body. He must have recognized her by feel, because he whispered her name as she left his hands to their own devices.

"Ayanami…"

"What's the matter, Shinji?"

"You're…"

"Not something a doll would do, is it?"

"No…"

"So, do you take back what you said?"

"Definitely, Ayanami. This is not something a doll would do."

"Alright then," she said, removing the washcloth to reveal her wide smile.

"That's hot…" Rei stayed there for a moment, then pulled off Shinji's hands and walked off.

"Don't be a stranger, Ok Ikari?"

"…Sure."

Rei had made Shinji see the light, but there were many others she had only teased. She would wait for school the next day, she resolved to herself. That would be the perfect place to milk the most shame out of Asuka for her rudeness.

School began the next day, and Rei sat at her window seat, feigning her normal pattern. Asuka soon became complacent, and resumed her normal routine: flirting profusely. She was such a tease to the boys between classes; she would pretend to be interested, then insult them. It added a certain sting, to be sure.

Asuka stood out in the courtyard of the school, flirting as usual. Rei sat nearby, watching and waiting for her moment. She eventually saw what she was looking for: Asuka was reeling a boy in, really testing his devotion. Rei walked over, grabbed the sides of his face, and kissed him right in front of Asuka. Asuka winced, but the male crowd cheered as Rei continued her oral embrace.

Asuka was not about to go down without a fight. She grabbed a victim of her own, and locked lips so Rei could see. Rei took notice, and took a second subject. Asuka countered by taking on a second victim at the same time, making a three-way kiss that she thought Rei would not have the gall to challenge. Rei surprised by moving her current subject down to her body and taking on another for her mouth. Eventually, the only boy in the courtyard who had not been…taken…was Shinji, who had just come out of lunch. Asuka and Rei shot each other a look.

"One last challenge, Wonder Girl?"

"What's that?"

"I bet you don't have the nerve to seduce Shinji…"

"Double or Nothing?"

"It's officially on."

Asuka skipped merrily over to Shinji, as Rei followed at a distance; She was going to put Asuka to shame without breaking a sweat. But Shinji sure would. Asuka finally made it over to Shinji, and started her seduction with simple conversation.

"Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!"

"Oh, hello Asuka. What's that on your neck?"

"That's not important. Come sit down next to me."

"A…alright."

"Shinji, how long have we known each other?"

"A few months, I guess."

"And how long have I been your fantasy?"

"What? I don't know about that!"

"Come on, Shinji. You can tell me…" She put his hand on her leg.

"Asuka, I don't feel comfortable with this…"

"Fine! I give up, Shinji! It's like you're not even into women!" Rei interjected (before the word Kaworu could be used.)

"That is not his issue, Asuka. He merely finds you obnoxious."

"That's not true, is it Shinji?" Shinji scratched at his head nervously.

"Well, you can be kind of loud… I'm gonna have to agree."

"You still haven't won, Wonder Girl!"

"I soon will." Rei sat down, separated from Asuka by Shinji's nervous form. She looked into Shinji's eyes, and smiled.

"Ayanami…" Asuka was shocked at Shinji's responsiveness.

"Shinji, tell Asuka what happened in the showers yesterday…" She put her lips lightly on his neck as she spoke.

"Well Asuka, I was in the shower yesterday, and I heard this noise. I spun around, but there was no one there. I ignored it, and suddenly I was knocked over and blindfolded. Someone put my hands on their body, and I realized that it was Ayanami!"

"That's not true! That's impossible!"

"No wait, it gets better. So, when I said her name, we talked about my being kind of rude to her, and I apologized. Once I did that, she took off my blindfold, and I was expecting to see her sitting there naked, right?"

"Pervert."

"-but all I saw was her face, right in front of mine, with this huge smile on it! It was awesome."

Asuka looked over to Rei, who wore the same smile Shinji described. Asuka started to shudder, and pointed to Rei's face. Shinji looked over, and exclaimed, "Yeah! Just like that! Isn't it great? Rei, that smile's going to be a fetish of mine from now on."

"If you say so, Shinji." The two leaned in and kissed deeply. Asuka finally lost her cool and screamed, cowering away and shivering.

"Y…You win, Wonder Girl." Rei pulled her face away for a moment to correct her.

"It's Rei now. Understand?"

"Yes… So much for an emotionless doll…"

That was satisfying. After providing Shinji with those all important digits that sealed the deal, she moved on to her final conquest: Commander Ikari.

The Commander sat at his desk when the metal door shot open, and a thin female figure entered, approaching the desk with apparent rage.

"Rei! I…"

"Don't say anything, Commander. I don't have the patience."

"What?"

"I kept you waiting yesterday, but…" She mounted the desk again. "But…I kept myself waiting too. Are you ready?"

The Commander adjusted his glasses. "Yes…"

"Good, because we need to talk." She put a hand under her chin as she gave him her terms. "First off, I don't want to be used anymore. I can make my own decisions, as you now know. I won't be your slave anymore. Second, I'm tired of having to be naked more than the other pilots. If you wanted to see me like that…you only have to ask politely. And third…"

"Third?" He gulped as Rei moved closer, whispering low.

"Third, I want to go out with Shinji." The Commander's eyes widened, and a scowl appeared on his face.

"What did you say?" Rei sensed the anger brewing, and calmed him.

"Commander, that doesn't mean we can't still see each other, right?"

"Right…"

Rei realized that she had the Commander in her pocket, but decided to get an apology on top of all that. She sat up on her knees in front of him, and untied the ribbon on her school uniform, using it to pull his face close.

"Commander, you've hurt me so much over the years, both in word…and deed…"

"You want an apology?"

"Not _an_ apology, one for each way you've done me wrong."

"That seems a bit much, Rei."

"Tell you what… Every time you apologize for something, I'll undo one of these buttons, how's that sound?"

"What if I want to apologize more?"

"We can move further…"

"Alright, … I'm sorry for referring to you as a doll."

"Thank you, Commander." She undid the collar button.

"Um… I'm sorry for seeing other women while being with you."

"That's a big one. Thank you." Another button came free.

"I'm sorry for cloning you and using the clones for dummy plugs."

"That cut me deep when I found out." She undid another button, parting her shirt just below her breasts.

"I'm sorry for raping you when you were younger."

"That deserves two, Commander."

"It was just that Naoko was dead, and Yui was always away. I was so lonely."

"I need apologies, not explanations, Commander." She reached to re-fasten a button, but Gendou stopped her.

"I'm sorry for not loving you!"

"That's exactly what I've been looking for. Thank you, Commander." Rei finally felt healed from the deep blue funk that had possessed her for so long. She kissed Gendou on the cheek, and started to re-button her shirt, still atop the desk.

The Commander sat at his desk when the metal door shot open, and a thin female figure entered, approaching the desk with apparent rage.

"Rei! I…"

"Don't say anything, Commander. I don't have the… **WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE!?**"


End file.
